Nuvens de Suna
by Oul K.Z
Summary: De uma série de assassinatos não se espera apenas sangue, mas também um casamento. .:: Reescrita::. .:: Romance/Drama/Humor::. .:: Shikamaru/Temari, Gaara/Sakura e Kankurou/Ino::.
1. Chapter 1

**N\A: Nuvens de Suna totalmente reescrita. Totalmente _mesmo_. Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**Nuvens de Suna**

**Capítulo Primeiro**

* * *

**Oeste da Areia**

Tinha em suas pequenas mãos um enorme sapo barulhento. Alguns minutos atrás, ela tinha saído de seu quarto, dividido com mais quatro irmãos, pois curiosamente não conseguia dormir com o coaxar incessante de um sapo. Sua casa, minúscula e velha, estava cheia de sapos. Com os boatos de uma Guerra Civil no seu atual país, não podia esperar que tivessem muito mais que isso. Tinham pouca comida, seu pai um trabalho e seu irmão de três meses tinha até nascido de uma parteira ninja local. Era pouco e muito ao mesmo tempo e não podia reclamar, mas não gostava de lá, não tinha nascido ali, e sentia que não pertencia aquelas terras úmidas tão diferentes de Suna.

Queria voltar para Suna. Sonhava todos os dias com a areia, o sol, e até com o cheiro de suor evaporado. Aquela noite, no entanto, não havia sonhado devido aquele maldito sapo tão comum nas terras abandonadas do País da Chuva.

Decidiu então que se levantaria para se livrar daquilo. No entanto, quando atingiu uns 15 metros de distância de sua casa, escutou o barulho de um prato sendo quebrado, uma cama sendo arrastada e o choro alto de seu irmão caçula. Paralisou. As pernas imóveis. E seus músculos só tiveram coragem de se mover, quando escutou o último grito, alto e desesperado de sua mãe. O sapo em suas mãos escapou, mas não se importou, tinham assassinado sua família.

* * *

**Shikamaru, Escritório da Hokage.**

Shikamaru soube que havia algo de estranho quando Shizune passou reto ao seu lado, com Tonton no colo, e seus tamancos fazendo mais barulho do que o normal. Shizune poderia ser atrapalhada quando se tratava de controlar a Hokage, mas seus saltos nunca faziam barulho enquanto caminhava ou corria por ai. Apesar disso, o Nara não tirou as mãos do bolso, nem o cigarro da boca, e continuou com os olhos arrastados presos nas nuvens e os passos arrastados que seguiam até a sala de Tsunade.

Sabia que não teria tranquilidade pelo menos pelas próximas três noites, isso, caso fosse escalado para uma missão nível B ou A. O que era improvável diante dos barulhos dos saltos de Shizune que continuaram até ela sumir de vista naquele corredor.

- Nara, você demorou. – Tsunade comentou logo depois que surgiu pela porta. Tinha o cenho franzido e suas rugas estavam mais aparentes devido a tensão. Há seis anos, quando a guerra tinha começado, Tsunade tinha a aparência de uma mulher de 30 anos... Agora se lhe desse 42 era por mera bajulação.

- Desculpa, estive... – _"aproveitando meus últimos momentos de paz"_ quis dizer, mas preferiu ficar calado. Encontrava-se sozinho com a Hokage, considerando Shizune, calada em um canto, e dois AMBUS que nunca saíam do encalço da Hokage como seguiam as leis básica de proteção à vila.

- Quatro vilas de Suna, colocalizada no País da Chuva foram dizimadas por ninjas sem origem. – Ela começou, seu tom direto e rígido. Shikamaru sabia da gravidade daquelas palavras, mas diante de tantos anos como ninja, e depois de enfrentar A Grande Quarta Guerra, os músculos de sua face, ou suas pupilas já não demonstravam qualquer rastro de preocupação. – Você sabe a gravidade disso, e mesmo que não esteja vinculado diretamente com Konoha, quero você nessa missão.

- É uma missão de espionagem ou de análise de território? – perguntou, apesar de achar improvável, afinal Shikamaru era um estrategista, membro do Conselho de Estratégias de Konoha, não um rastreador ou espião.

- Já enviei ninjas para isso. – Tsunade suspirou. – e aparentemente a Chuva não tem sido relutante em aderir ao país do vento ou ao país do fogo, mas é bem possível que ninjas locais estejam tendo alguma reação com as famílias que ocuparam o território.

- Mas isso é sempre esperado.

- Sim. A questão é que Suna está muito desconfiada, três cidades ocupadas já foram dizimadas, enquanto a parte leste pertencente à Konoha se encontra intocável.

Shikamaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Gaara nunca desconfiaria de nós. – disse simples, o cigarro balbuciava em seus lábios. Tsunade virou-se em sua cadeira, fitava o memorial dos Kages. Shikamaru não podia vê-la, mas sabia que era ainda mais grave do que a expressão da Hokage demonstrava. Pensou por três segundos. – Não se trata de Gaara, mas da AMBU de Suna.

- Exato. É compreensível, estamos em situação de recuperação da Guerra. Qualquer cuidado é pouco.

Shikamaru concordou com a cabeça. Com o fim da Quarta Grande Guerra, o País da Chuva, já quase dizimado pelas guerras anteriores, decidiu compartilhar suas terras em troca de alimentos, médicos e a reconstrução dos pequenos vilarejos. Em troca disso, deixaram o nome Chuva e eram reconhecidos como Leste da Folha e Oeste da Areia. Shikamaru sabia que aquilo nunca daria certo, pelo menos até a próxima geração nascer e os velhos morrerem ou chegarem a uma idade avançada suficiente para serem tratados como senis.

- E quando essa discussão será levada até o Conselho? - perguntou

- Quando você me entregar o relatório da última cidade dizimada.

- E os ninjas especializados que você enviou?

- Quero alguém do Conselho enfiado nessa missão desde o começo. – respondeu simples. Shikamaru se sentiu incomodado, pois só podia avaliar as intenções da Hokage pelo seu tom de voz. Apesar de ser membro do Conselho, pelo menos quando seu pai se encontrava fora a vila, Tsunade demonstrava extremo cuidado com todas as informações que lhe eram oferecidas.

Quando saiu da sala escutou os passos de Shizune lá dentro e logo soube que a missão que lhe foi enviada não se tratava de apenas um mero relatório. A questão era descobrir por que.

* * *

**Kankurou, Escritório do Kazekage.**

Estava incrivelmente entediado. E Suna insuportavelmente quente. Para completar havia duas crianças insuportáveis fazendo bagunça no hall de entrada do escritório do Kazekage da Areia, Gaara, seu irmão caçula.

Inferno. Detestava crianças. Especialmente em dias muito quentes. E se tratando de Suna, isso significava o tempo todo. Instantes depois chegaram duas jovens mulheres, com roupas civis, para buscarem as crianças. A mais alta, e bonita deu uma rápida olhada em Kankurou e ele lançou um sorriso a cumprimentando. Sorriu quando a viu corar e acelerar os passos com a criança no colo.

"Você parece o 4º Kazekage." Uma garota qualquer dizia e ele ria, fingindo se divertir com o comentário galante. Não podia dizer que era seu filho e consequentemente irmão do Kazekage, alem do receio, a maioria das jovens civis encarava aquilo sem qualquer naturalidade e para Kankurou, infelizmente, depois de um tempo, todas elas se tornavam extremamente entediantes com suas incessantes perguntas. Mas essa não era a situação atual, sorrir para garotas era apenas uma diversão nos horários vagos, agora estava cumprindo seu papel de ninja, esperando que a reunião do irmão terminasse.

A enorme porta se abriu, e de lá saíram três ninjas da grama. Todos o encaram e o cumprimentaram formalmente. Depois vieram os conselheiros que não se deram o trabalho de cumprimentá-lo. Sumiram e ele entrou no escritório do irmão. Gaara estava com olhos pesados sobre o papel, sério e concentrado.

- Algo importante?

- Não. – respondeu neutro, como sempre. Kankurou quase esboçou um sorriso com a atitude do irmão. Diante dos conselheiros e outros ninjas tinha que se manter sério e responsável, mas sozinho com Gaara se atrevia até uma risada.

- Entendo, e Temari? Ainda não voltou daquela missão?

- Infelizmente não. – Gaara finalmente tirou seus olhos sobre o papel e fitou o irmão. – Estou achando estranha essa história.

- A presença do AMBU?

- Sim, não havia necessidade alguma daquilo. Temari é suficientemente forte para ir sozinha.

O irmão estava certo. Suspirou, mas não havia som algum. Lá fora acontecia uma tempestade de areia que ocupavam seus ouvidos e tornavam esses pequenos sons inaudíveis.

- Foi ordem do conselho. Você sabe como é o conselho. – Na realidade os dois sabiam. - Você acha que Temari está em perigo? – perguntou, mesmo que aquela frase lhe soasse tão absurdo se tratando da irmã que tinha.

- Não, eles seriam incapazes disso. Estou mais desconfiado de outra coisa.

- Do que?

- Isso vai depender das informações que Temari irá me trazer.

- E de que maneira ela adquiriu essas informações. – Kankurou tinha um sorriso muito discreto dos lábios, que era totalmente compreendido por Gaara, por mais que ruivo não tivesse as mesmas capacidades expressivas.

- Exatamente. – Gaara levou uma de sua mão até o kanji apoiando o rosto sobre ela. A expressão de Kankurou, outrora divertida, mudou. – Quero que você faça uma missão especial para mim.

Exatamente como ele imaginava. Gaara possuía hábitos muito claros para seu irmão, e levar as mãos até o kanji, mesmo de maneira inconscientes, sempre significava algo.

- Você sabe que nunca aceitei o desaparecimento de Baki.

- Nenhum de nós.

- Quero que você siga para os arredores de Suna, exatamente para pequena Vila de Kamishin, e pesquise a respeito de seu desaparecimento. Eu sei que ninjas mais especializados foram enviados, mas... É impossível que ele tenha sumido sem deixar rastros.

- Por que a Vila de Kamishin?

Pelo que se lembrava era um povoado pequeno, discreto e muito conhecido, pelo menos entre os peritos no assunto, pelas suas ótimas prostitutas. A brincadeira entre seus moradores era dizer que o nome do vilarejo assim era chamado, pois os homens penetrando suas putas não paravam de falar "Kami. Kami".

- Me informaram que o viram por lá. – Gaara deu uma pausa, e olhou para baixo apesar de sua cabeça permanecer levantada. Kankurou quase esboçou um sorriso. Era um hábito de Gaara, e esse significava constrangimento calado – em um...

- Ele nunca visitaria uma local desse. – Kankurou adiantou-se na intenção de evitar maiores constrangimentos para o irmão caçula, apesar da situação provocar muitos risos internos. Imaginou rapidamente seu irmão com uma namorada e por isso, mal conseguiu esconder um sorriso debochado.

- De qualquer forma eu gostaria de verificar e quero que você mesmo faça isso.

- Tudo bem e quando eu vou?

- Não por agora, quero você em Suna quando Temari retornar. – respondeu. Logo depois sua atenção voltou para o pergaminho e Kankurou entendeu que a conversa tinha acabado ali. Gaara detestava os trabalhos burocráticos, mas era dedicado, perfeccionista e preocupado em demasia, e a não ser que fosse realmente necessário, ele daria uma pausa em suas funções para ter conversas superficiais com seu irmão.

Kankurou por um momento perguntou-se o que aconteceria com Kazekage se ele experimentasse pela primeira vez o Kanji em sua testa... Apesar de Kankurou mesmo nunca ter acreditado em amor.

* * *

**Sakura, Hospital de Konoha.**

Ainda se lembrava da inexpressão do Uchiha quando ela negou o seu pedido. Quando Sakura tinha 13 anos de idade escutar aquelas palavras seriam suficientes para deixá-la feliz por resto de sua vida, agora, com 24, só conseguiu lhe negar enquanto tentava uma expressão gentil, e ocultava a decepção.

Deixou escapar um bisturi de sua mão. Se não fosse uma médica-nin provavelmente teria perdido um dedo do pé.

Por que tinha dito não? Não o havia amado tanto?

Não queria ser feliz?

Em um ato distraído ela se deixou cortar e uma grossa gota de sangue sujou os azulejos da enfermaria.

- Está tudo bem Sakura-chan? – Naruto havia acabado de entrar na pequena enfermaria. Suas sobrancelhas loiras estavam juntas e tinha uma expressão de preocupação que há anos Sakura não via em sua face. Estava também dois palmos mais alto do que ela e trajava roupas mais pretas do que laranja. "_Quando for Hokage, suas roupas deixarão completamente de ser laranja_" Ino normalmente brincava quando se reuniam para comer churrasco.

- Estou bem Naruto. – falou tentando um sorriso, mas o cansaço não deixou que ele se sustentasse por muito tempo em sua face. Estava há quanto tempo de Platão, 24 horas? Talvez 36 horas? Quando Naruto a segurou pelos cotovelos ela soube que tinha sido mais de 48 horas.

- O que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou enquanto sentava em uma cadeira, tinha uma gaze sobre o dedo. Estava fraca demais para usar chakra. Naruto levou uma mão até os cabelos, mas as mãos pararam no ar e repousaram sobre o corpo.

- Te arrastar para casa, te forçar a comer e dormir.

- Não quero dormir. – disse simples.

- Você não, mas talvez seu corpo, sua sanidade... E até o seu coração Sakura-chan.

Ela soltou um suspiro baixo pelo nariz. Sabia que ele estava certo. Mas seu quarto de cortinas tão pesadas lhe parecia tão pouco apropriado. Sabia que ali era demasiado confortável, com seu fofo edredom, o clima ameno e o cheiro de lavanda. Tinha a certeza de que as lágrimas rolariam com a maior facilidade.

Não queria chorar. E ali, naquela enfermaria cheirando a desinfetante, sangue e remédios, não tinha tempo para pensar, nem de dormir e consequentemente sonhar.

Também não queria ter sonhos com ele.

- Não Naruto. Estou bem aqui, pacientes precisam de mim.

Ele soltou uma risada triste.

- Acho que na realidade, é você quem precisa de pacientes, só para manter sua cabeça ocupada. – Sakura não deu muito crédito àquela piada. Nem conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. – Sakura-chan, você está viciada em trabalho! Eu, que sou um idiota, já percebi isso.

Ela levou as mãos às temporas e fechou os olhos pensando de que maneira o seu amigo idiota entenderia que ela só precisava de mais uma ninja quase mutilado para salvar... E não a sua cama.

- Você não tem nenhuma missão para cumprir? - perguntou, sua voz arrastada.

- Claro que eu tenho, a velha mesma me chamou, nível SS ainda.

Sakura não gostou de escutar aquilo. Era impossível lhe agradar quando sabia que Sasuke ou Naruto seguiriam para uma missão onde as chances de mortes eram sempre altas...

- Se chama "Levar Sakura para casa e força-la a viver". Extremamente difícil.

A Haruno sentiu vontade de matá-lo, mas apenas se levantou, deu um peteleco em sua cabeça e ajeitou o seu jaleco.

- Pois lamento informá-lo que dessa vez você não irá cumprir sua missão – disse, fingindo uma expressão séria.

- Estou falando sério Sakura-chan. E obaa-chan ainda disse que caso eu não conseguisse ela teria que "adotar ações drásticas". Palavras dela.

Sakura se lembrou das palavras de sua mestra na noite passada. Perder sua licença no hospital? Ela não estava passando por um desvio psicológico. Ela só não queria ficar em casa pensando no Uchiha e seu... Pedido de casamento.

Levou suas mãos ao cabelo, colocando uma mecha rebelde atrás da orelha. Do jeito que se encontrava, até ali ela não conseguia parar de pensar no Uchiha.

"_Preciso de uma mulher para reerguer meu Clã. Quero que seja você."_

- Tudo bem, Naruto. – ela concordou, se levantando. Na atual condição que se encontrava, desabaria na cama, antes das lágrimas chegarem, e estaria em um sono tão profundo que aquelas palavras não teriam espaço em seus sonhos.

* * *

**Temari, Oeste da Areia.**

Temari saltou de uma árvore e pousou frente a uma minúscula casa de madeira. Era mais isolada das demais casas do vilarejo e julgando pela direção do ataque, que começou pelo sul, deveria ter sido a última família a ser assassinada no genocídio realizado há três dias.

Estava chovendo, como era sempre esperado do País da Chuva. No entanto o cheiro de sangue não tinha sido limpado do ar.

- Está tudo seguro Temari-sama. – Odiava que fosse chamada com "sama" por ser a irmã mais velha do Kazekage, mas ignorou e apenas concordou com a cabeça, quando reposou seu imenso leque sobre o chão.

- Kahoro inspecione os arredores, não quero ratos molhados nos incomodando ou espionando a noite. – disse. Sua voz como sempre grossa e intimidante. – Eu e Souji iremos verificar a casa.

Entraram pela frente, os assassinos não se deram o trabalho de esconder o trabalho, e logo no primeiro aposento viram duas crianças mortas, uma sobre a outra. Um corte na garganta de ambas, rápido e indolor. Uma delas ainda tinha os olhos abertos, e Temari por um milésimo de segundo se perguntou se antes da morrer ela sentira muito medo, ou não tivera tempo para isso. Desejou profundamente que tivesse sido a última opção.

- Foi feito por ninjas, julgando pela a qualidade do ataque.

Isso ela já esperava, mas sabia que Souji só queria demonstrar eficiência. Era um chunnin, jovem e no currículo tinha apenas duas missões nível B, sendo aquela sua terceira.

Seguiram até o segundo aposento e o cheiro de sangue pareceu ainda mais concentrado. Ainda deitada em uma cama havia uma adolescente, vestida em trapos ensanguentados e com as pernas estiradas sobre a cama. Temari levantou sua saia e viu que não tinha sido violada. Ao seu lado estava uma trocha pequena e vermelha de sangue, e os dedinhos escapando por entre os tecidos denunciaram ser um bebê. A mãe estava no chão em uma poça de sangue já quase coagulado pelo tempo.

No entanto não foram os corpos jazidos ali que chamaram atenção de Temari. Uma Kunai perfurada no armário de madeira fez com que a Sabaku em alto tom pedisse:

- Souji, procure por Kahoro e me esperem no local combinado.

O chunnin concordou e desapareceu instante depois. Agradeceu por ter entrado ali na campainha de um Chunnin inexperiente o suficiente para não notar nos detalhes do ataque, ao contrário de Kahoro, um AMBU, que por razões ainda desconhecidas tinha sido aliciado naquela missão nível B.

Dois chunnin e ela seriam suficientes para realizar aquela missão. No entanto, seu irmão, junto com o conselho, a enviaram juntamente com um ANBU, fazendo-a imaginar que enfrentaria muito mais que uma chacina local, uma chuva incessante e sapos barulhentos.

Até agora nada de complicado havia acontecido, a não ser por aquela kunai suja pelo sangue de uma família de Suna. Uma kunai que ela sabia perfeitamente bem que só era usada por ninjas da folha. Mas que acima de tudo, não seria deixada ali sem nenhum propósito.

* * *

**N/A: Se eu receber algum comentário eu já fico mais do que feliz. Mas enfim, sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic realmente séria do Naruto, sem ser U.A. Minha única tentativa foi minha primeira fic, Nuvens de Suna, há seis anos e que é... Totalmente sem sentido haha'. Depois de ler uma fic muito singela Shikamaru e Temari (obrigada Yuuki Usagi-chan), eu pensei que seria interessante reescrevê-la de maneira decente e é essa a minha tentativa.**

**Esse primeiro capítulo é apenas uma maneira de explicar como e porque o Tratado de Nuvens será realizado. Na fic original (que por sinal eu tive que apagar), não é segredo para ninguém que já tenha lido, Shikamaru e Temari acabam se casando por ordens de sua vila e haverá uma razão muito sensata para isso acontecer. Alem de garantir o tom mais sério da fic que eu espero conseguir transmitir. Ah, não menos importante, haverá linguajar em muitas cenas um pouco vulgares, nada que a definida como Rated M, mas enfim, a personalidade do Kankurou me inspira haha'**

**Ah só para lembrar, eu não sabia e talvez alguns não saibam, mas AMBU não é um tipo de organização apenas de Konoha, aparentemente todas as vilas a possuem e consequentemente Suna.**

**Enfim, será uma fic um pouquinho mais séria, não voltada apenas para o romance, pois é impossível tratar o mundo ninja a sério só com escapadinhas ninjas nas ruelas de Suna, ou sexo sobre a mesa do Kazekage... Apesar de essa ser uma ótima ideia. Ou seja, tenho certeza que não irá agradar a todos, mas espero imensamente que alguém goste e comente também, por que ninguém escreve por vento né? Haha'**

**Beijos de Jabuticaba**

**Oul K.Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recapitulando: Shikamaru recebe uma missão de visitar o oeste de Suna, pois um vilarejo foi dizimado sem qualquer explicação. Sakura rejeita o pedido de casamento do Uchiha, Temari segue até o vilarejo dizimado e acha uma kunai usada apenas por ninjas de Konoha. Gaara designa uma missão para Kankurou em busca de Baki que está desaparecido desde então. Boa Leitura ;) **

* * *

**Nuvens de Suna**

**Capítulo Segundo**

* * *

**Shikamaru, Oeste da Areia antigo País da Chuva **

Não tinha o hábito de beber em missão, mas achou indelicado quando gentilmente a dona da pousada lhe enviou dois saquês e bolinhos no vapor. Agora estava ali, vestido em um Yukata, com as pernas cruzadas sobre o tatame de seu quarto, observando pela janela a fiação elétrica e precária da improvisada capital do Oeste da Areia. Iriam sair no final da noite até o vilarejo dizimado, até lá tinha 4 horas de descanso.

Não estava chovendo quando o time de Shikamaru chegou, e por um momento ele até que acreditou se tratar de um bom presságio. O pequeno vilarejo central era um conjunto de pontiagudas casas, parecendo-lhe mais torres de metal, do que um lugar propriamente dito para morar. As ruas estreitas e escuras, devido a um céu sempre nublado, cheiravam a umidade, mesmo agora quando as nuvens tinham cessado.

No entanto, sua ideia de bom presságio havia mudado, quando percebeu que,além de tudo aquilo, os moradores mantinham suas personalidades desconfiadas e sofridas pelas constantes guerras. Sempre apresentavam um semblante sombrio, onde dificilmente conseguiam te encarar por mais de três segundos, alguns até sustentava o olhar por mais tempo, mas eram normalmente crianças pedintes implorando-lhe com os olhos por um pouco de comida. Shikamaru era um ninja experiente, tinha visitado muitos países e vilarejos, mas não se lembrava de conhecer um país mais melancólico do que o antigo País da Chuva.

Por mais que a Guerra tivesse acabado, e a paz relativamente instaurada entre os cincos principais países, Shikamaru sabia perfeitamente bem que para os menores países a situação não era melhor do que antes.

Achar aquela pousada, por exemplo, tinha sido uma raridade. O comércio e, no geral, a economia do país ainda sobrevivia com dificuldade, os níveis de violência estavam se estabilizando até um tempo atrás, mas recentemente, desde suas últimas visitas, e para a grande infelicidade de Chouji, nem mesmo restaurantes ficavam abertos depois do final do dia.

Essa, no entanto, não era a maior preocupação do Nara. Shikamaru depois de desistir da paisagem "agradável" de sua janela, voltou-se para o copinho de saquê sobre a baixa mesa. Fitou o liquido transparente, gotejou um remédio e logo depois adquiriu um tom arroxeado. Sentiu-se menos preocupado ao ver que não estava envenenado.

Há alguns minutos atrás, quando eles chegaram à cidade, o seu esquadrão foi abordado por dois ninjas. A segurança da vila, pelo que notava, estava aumentando desde os estranhos genocídios nas vilas da redondeza, mesmo que se tratasse apenas de dois gennins que mal batiam em sua cintura.

- Tsc, somos de Konoha. – as duas crianças o fitaram desconfiados, logo depois seus olhos deslizaram para as duas figuras atrás dele. Ino e Chouji o acompanhava. Imaginava a expressão gentil da Yamanaka para as duas crianças, e por um momento até torceu que diante da inocência da infância eles se sentissem menos relutantes. Mas a expressão desconfiada continuava lá, e com um suspiro Shikamaru percebeu que aquelas crianças não tiveram a oportunidade de terem infância. – Ino, Chouji...

O pensamento do Nara foi mais rápido, e antes de proferir o "Ji" ele já tinha agarrado as duas crianças e as levado para três metros de distância. Quando o som de suas sandálias soaram devido a uma poça que acabava de pisar, as três kunais já estavam penetradas no chão, no exato local onde ele esteve.

- Shikamaru, são dois. – Chouji falou, ele e a Yamanaka já estava com duas kunais na mão.

- Tudo bem... Eram apenas iniciantes brincando com kunais. – Shikamaru concluiu, sua voz arrastada. – Vamos terminar logo com esse relatório... – Shikamaru fitava os amigos enquanto falava, quando se voltou para frente dois ninjas adultos haviam saltados diante deles, ambos sem uniformes. Os gennins já estavam atrás deles. O mais alto era forte e musculoso, sua expressão rígida e sem emoção, era todo castanho, os olhos, os cabelos e a pele. Não dizia nada e aparentava nunca dizer nada

- Pedimos desculpas. O vilarejo anda meio agitado desde os ataques – A mulher ao seu lado pediu, lhe lembrava sua mãe, de aparecia gentil, com roupas simples e um aspecto maternal, talvez provocada pelo sorriso que lhe oferecia. Mas era uma ninja, os músculos do braço comprovavam isso.

Eram chamados dos Sem Nomes. Aqueles que não prometeram lealdade a Suna nem a Konoha, e apenas estavam ali para garantir proteção aos moradores da Chuva. Era outro empecilho na integração do país com Konoha e Suna, mas não havia nada a ser feito em relação a isso, já que eram mais reconhecidos do que os ninjas de ambos os países conquistadores.

- Está tudo bem. Já imaginávamos que seríamos recebidos assim. – Ino pronunciou e Shikamaru agradeceu com um olhar sua iniciativa. O Nara estava cansado, dois dias de viagem, e definitivamente os serviços "diplomáticos" eram os mais cansativos.

- Os levaremos até a pousada. – Disse o outro Ninja que nunca parecia dizer nada. Ino dirigiu lhe um sorriso afável, Shikamaru percebeu que ele havia aberto levemente a boca como sempre ocorria quando a Yamanaka lançava um de seus olhares furtivos para alguém. Achava impressionantes as habilidades da amiga, e por mais que ela nunca tivesse tido qualquer efeito sobre ele, talvez aos 13 anos de idade, onde isso era totalmente natural, Shikamaru tinha total certeza de que era raro encontrar alguém que não fosse afetado. Ela havia crescido para aquilo.

Seguiram o seu caminho. Os Sem Nome permaneciam na frente.

"São de Konoha... Isso é perigoso, não fique olhando!" escutou uma mãe dizer. Estreitou os olhos, não estava gostando daquilo. Continuaram até uma pousada onde se estabilizariam e seguiriam até os arredores para analisar o território.

Na entrada Shikamaru se despediu formalmente dos Ninjas Sem Nome, que desapareceram em um salto. O Nara se permitiu fitar o céu nublado, sentiu por um instante que a Guerra não havia acabado e as mãos em seus bolsos apertaram o tecido da calça. O cheiro de umidade, terra e desconfiança. E repentinamente o cheiro também de erva-doce, areia e...

- Temari-san?

Shikamaru não se virou de imediato. Se permitiu zombar da própria capacidade de reconhecer aquele cheiro tão típico da problemática de Suna. Exatamente igual, mesmo em um país totalmente distinto. Mesmo que eles não se vissem a mais de seis meses. Mesmo que nada, absolutamente nada, existisse entre eles.

- Yamanaka-san.

Era realmente ela. Shikamaru se permitiu finalmente virar e deparar com a garota da Areia. Acabava de descer as escadarias, em suas roupas ninjas e com os cabelos areias molhados. Os fitava séria, mas o Nara sabia que era apenas o seu jeito. Sempre séria. Algumas vezes soltando um sorriso sarcástico, malicioso... Problemático. Mas eram apenas resquícios do passado, quando ela ainda era jovem e se permitia ser afiada, crítica... A mais problemática de todas.

Quis um cigarro, mas se conteve.

- Suna também está por aqui? – ele perguntou. Temari apenas suspirou.

- Imaginava que Konoha também viria. – desceu um último degrau. – Como estão? Algum infortúnio no caminho?

Como sempre bem direta.

- Fomo atacados na entrada. – Ino respondeu como se fosse uma ação já esperada. Temari, no entanto não disse nada, apenas fitou por um longo momento o Nara, os olhos verdes-escuros, as sobrancelhas rígidas.

- Não foi nada de mais, apenas umas crianças brincando de kunai.

- Ficaríamos felizes se fosse só isso, bebê-chorão.

Shikamaru ignorou a expressão da Sabaku. Acendeu um cigarro, pois aparentemente apenas resmungar por ai seria insuficiente diante da situação que ele imaginava estar se enfiando. Todos os quatro ali sabiam que aquele ataque não significava um comportamento impulsivo de duas crianças mimadas... Mas também era reflexo do próprio vilarejo. Ele só queria entender porque.

Shikamaru teve que esperar o cigarro terminar, para depois subir até o quarto, já imaginando a presença de Temari para discutir os novos problemas adicionados a sua vida.

Quando tomou o primeiro gole de saquê, apenas para tirar aquele gosto estranho da boca, o Nara escutou o andar calmo no lado de fora. Era Temari.

* * *

**Sakura, apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto. **

Sakura acordou e, antes mesmo de se acostumar com a claridade da sala, pensou no Uchiha. Viu estampado no teto os olhos negros, sérios e inexpressíveis. Percebeu então o nó na garganta e o incômodo no alto do pulmão.

Droga. Ela sabia que não deveria ter voltado para casa. Mesmo que aquela não fosse sua casa. Virou o corpo ficando de lado, o sofá era demasiado desconfortável, mesmo que no seu estado de ontem, não tivesse dado a mínima para isso. Fitou a mesinha de madeira com dois potes de lámem, o desenho do macarrão com pedacinhos de carnes começaram a ficar embaçado e Sakura se deu conta que começaria a chorar.

Droga. Queria desaparecer. Mas antes ela tinha que segurar as lágrimas para atender a porta. O som estridente da campainha soou, e Sakura, vestida apenas com um minúsculo short e regata, passou a mãos sobre o rosto para limpar um rastro de lágrima.

- Sim? – puxou a porta e se deparou com uma mulher atônica a encarando com seus imensos olhos perolados. O que ela estava fazendo na sua... Não, não era a casa dela, mas de seu melhor amigo que acabava de surgir bem atrás de si... Com apenas o calção.

- Quem é? – ele perguntou ainda sonolento, tinha as mãos esfregando o rosto e... Estava apenas com o _calção_. Sakura ressaltou isso mentalmente, principalmente por se tratar de Hyuuga Hinata, sua amiga e a namorada de...

Droga.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Sakura adiantou-se, e no sufoco da situação sua expressão sonolenta já tinha sumido.

- Hinata-chan...

Há alguns anos atrás Hinata provavelmente coraria intensamente e sairia dali com rastro de lágrimas nas pestanas, Naruto a fitaria sem entender nada, sem se dá conta de que sua semi-nudez e a presença da Haruno em sua casa, naquele _estado_, era um ótimo motivo para eles terminarem. Mas já havia passado muito tempo, e o máximo que aconteceu foi a Hyuuga o encarar atônica e Naruto se desesperar ao vê-la ali, com seu café da manhã.

- Não é nada disso, realmente não é. – ele adiantou-se e mesmo só de calção saiu do apartamento e a segurou pelo ombro. – A Sakura não queria dormir em casa então eu a trouxe para cá, e ela até dormiu no sofá...

- Tudo bem Naruto-kun... – Hinata disse em um sussurro, seus olhos ainda demonstravam confusão. – Eu só fiquei meio surpresa por que não trouxe café suficiente para três pessoas...

Sakura sorriu ao escutar o suspiro de alívio de Naruto. Logo depois ele a abraçou sussurrando qualquer coisa que ela não pode escutar. Sentiu-se péssima, pois sabia que Hinata tinha chegado de uma missão na noite anterior e que obviamente o recém-casal queria passar um tempinho juntos.

Agora mesmo eles estavam na cozinha enquanto a Hyuuga preparava alguma coisa para eles três, já que a comida era suficiente, pelo menos se tratando de Naruto e seu estômago infinito. O que foi agradável diante da circunstância que estava fugindo. Vê-los juntos a deixava de alguma maneira satisfeita. Por mais que todos acreditassem que aquela situação demoraria muito mais para acontecer, e não pelo fato de Hinata ser uma Hyuuga, mas pela lassidão do Uzumaki.

Sakura levou o rosto ao dorso da mão e por um momento se permitiu imaginar no lugar de Hinata... Faria o quê? Talvez omelete de arroz, com tomates, e queijo... Também haveria chá ou café... Virou-se para o amigo e o viu com um sorriso imenso fitando as costas da morena, os braços morenos apoiados na mesa, enquanto parecia totalmente concentrado nos cabelos pretos da Hyuuga. Ela sabia que o Uzumaki nunca havia tido alguém dentro da sua cozinha, fazendo-lhe o café da manhã... Talvez ela própria... Mas não com aquele _amor _todo que a Hyuuga tinha pelo loiro. Ela sabia que não era mesma coisa. Nunca era a mesma coisa.

Sakura sabia que nunca teria aquilo com o último Uchiha. Sabia que Sasuke nunca se sentaria em uma mesa, como fazia o Uzumaki, e sorriria daquela maneira a fitando pelas costas.

"_Preciso de uma mulher para reerguer meu Clã. Quero que seja você." _

O Uchiha queria um útero, ela queria alguém para comer suas omeletes de arroz.

- Sakura-chan?

Percebeu que estava distraída quando viu Hinata já sentada na mesa. E seu prato servido diante de si.

- Desculpa. Diga.

- Vamos comer? – Hinata perguntou e Sakura sorriu sem coragem de comentar que estava sem fome há dias. Na primeira colherada a Haruno pareceu adquirir o apetite e o restante do café da manhã seguiu tranquilamente.

- Tsunade me pediu para que você fosse até o seu escritório. – Hinata comentou repentinamente e ela se perguntou por que ela não havia comentado nada antes. – Mas antes, ela pediu para fazê-la comer... Por isso não estranhei quando a vi aqui. – explicou-se timidamente.

Bem típico de sua mestra. Aquela preocupação toda.

-Entendo... Obrigada Hinata-chan. – ofereceu-lhe um sorriso que foi correspondido. – Bom, acho que me despido por aqui. – se levantou, colocou sua cadeira no local e seguiu até a sala para se vestir em suas comuns vestimentas ninjas. O Jaleco encontrava-se sobre o sofá, sobre o primeiro botão um raio de sol o manchava de amarelo fosco. O recolheu percebendo o mau cheiro, e o vestiu mesmo assim.

- E Sakura – Hinata a chamou enquanto ela passou pelo hall em direção a saída. Ela lavava as louças. – Você... Ela me pediu para lhe dizer que... Não retornará ao hospital.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram. Não poderia ser verdade... Viu a expressão de Naruto encostado na geladeira e viu os olhos anilados cabisbaixos. Ele já sabia desde ontem que sua exclusão do hospital não era uma ameaça.

Sentiu raiva por um segundo, e o sufoco no peito a atingiu em cheio no instante seguinte. Veio então a vontade de chorar contida desde o começo da manhã, e ela saiu antes que pudesse desabar em lágrimas. Não que fosse sua condição no hospital que a afligisse, mas era o acumulo de tudo _aquilo_.

Quanto fechou a porta escutou a voz de Naruto distante:

- Ela... Ficará bem melhor assim, certo?

E não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas.

* * *

**Temari, Oeste da Areia antigo País da Chuva **

Não se lembrava de Shikamaru bebendo, apesar de que encará-lo de Yukata com certeza não era nenhuma novidade. Os Nara, apesar de não mais que os Hyuugas, era um família tradicional em vários aspectos.

Ela, no entanto nunca achou que Shikamaru combinasse de verdade com Yukata, ou mesmo fumando, o seu novo vício. Mas há alguns anos antes da Guerra, tinha sentido um mínimo de atração pelo Nara. Percebeu, mesmo lentamente, que ele havia mudado, amadurecido, transformado de um mero chunnin covarde para o que ele era agora. Notou também que estava mais bonito... Os maxilares mais torneados, o corpo mais definido...

Contudo Temari não era mulher de sustentar interesse por muito tempo, já havia passado vários anos e agora Shikamaru era apenas Shikamaru, seja com seus cigarros fedorentos e Yukatas que de nada combinavam com ele.

- Bebendo em missão? – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico. O escutou resmungar antes de respondê-la.

- Se esse sakê aguado for beber em missão, sou um herdeiro de Jiraiya Sannin.

Temari nunca teve oportunidade de conhecer Jiraiya, só sabia de sua força... E sua fama, e talvez por isso tenha esboçado um sorriso ao imaginar Shikamaru diante de diversas prostitutas. Não combinava com ele.

- Bom, se não se casar logo acabará ficando que nem ele. – comentou sorrindo e desinteressada, logo depois se ajoelhou enfiando-se na baixa mesa, exatamente diante dele. Shikamaru a encarava, tinha o rosto apoiado no dorso da mão em uma posição desleixada. Se não fosse pelos olhos Temari teria certeza de que aquele sakê não era tão aguado assim.

-Me apresentaram uma garota, prima de quarto grau ou algo assim. – ele não parecia muito animado em comentar aquilo.

- Os Naras casam-se entre si?

- Não, mas acaba acontecendo quando algum membro fica solteiro. – Shikamaru comentou desalento, em seguida pegou o _ochoko _e o entregou a Temari que o segurou de maneira quase mecânica.

- Você precisa dar continuidade ao clã, Nara.

Shikamaru a serviu, possuía os olhos fixo no líquido sorvido e não demonstrava qualquer reação com aquele comentário. Mas não importava, aquelas palavras provavelmente teriam sido dito muitas vezes por outras pessoas, afinal, o esperado era que ninjas se cassassem cedo. Quantos anos ele tinha? Vinte quatro? Vinte cinco?

- Mas fiquei sabendo que você noivou.

Sua mão que levava a bebida aos lábios parou no ar por um segundo. Então ele sabia. Seu noivado com um quase desconhecido tinha durado seis meses, a razão do término ela nunca havia explicado, apenas seguiu até o escritório do irmão e anunciou que o noivado havia terminado. Soltou uma risada de deboche pelo nariz e finalmente tomou um gole de saquê.

Definitivamente muito aguado.

Ficaram um momento em silêncio. Escutaram uma chuva começar.

- E por que terminaram? – Shikamaru perguntou repentinamente, no entanto ela não se surpreendera com a pergunta, só estava esperando, como a maioria fazia.

-Não era certo. – disse e se calou. Viu que o _ochoko_ de Shikamaru estava vazio e o encheu. Deveria mudar de assunto. – Ainda bem eu seus parceiros não estão com você.

- Entendo... – Temari esboçou um sorriso, gostava do pensamento acelerado do Nara. – O que você chegou a ver no vilarejo dizimado?

Ela suspirou se permitindo pensar por um momento. Como ninja perguntou-se se poderia comentar algo a respeito. Mas se tratava de Shikamaru.

- Uma kunai usada apenas em Konoha.

Ela viu as pupilas de Shikamaru dilatarem e logo depois voltarem ao normal. O Nara era um ninja experiente, além de ser o mais inteligente de Konoha de acordo com os boatos, e talvez por isso ele tenha captado perfeitamente bem o que aquelas palavras significavam.

- E quem você acha que colocou essa kunai?

- Vocês eu sei que não foram... Não seriam tão estúpidos a esse ponto. Acredito que nenhum dos cincos grande países seria capaz de deixar uma pista tão óbvia.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela continuou:

- E quem colocou essa Kunai, também não planejava colocar Konoha contra Suna. Eles saberiam que não seríamos tão estúpidos.

- Sim... Mas moradores das redondezas podem espalhar boatos e dificultar a nossa legitimação aqui.

Temari não havia pensado naquela possibilidade.

- Não é por qualquer razão que gennins da Chuva nos atacaram quando chegamos. Era um aviso. – Shikamaru suspirou e voltou a apoiar o rosto no dorso da mão. – Eu sempre soube que nunca daria certo anexar o País de Chuva a Konoha e a Suna.

- Mas do contrário a Vila da Cachoeira com certeza ia se aproveitar da fragilidade, e aqui seria um caos. – ela reclamou. Temari sabia que a ideia inicial tinha partido do Conselho de Suna, que, em uma tentativa de não ser encarado como um país conquistar, havia feito uma proposta com os demais países e chegando a um acordo com Konoha. A intenção não era somente conseguir as terras, mas principalmente reestruturar o país e esvaziar as cidades de Suna. Gaara pensara durante longos meses sobre o assunto e havia sido uma grande conquista o Oeste de Suna.

- Temari. – ele a chamou calmamente e de alguma maneira se sentiu realmente incomodada. – Quantas crianças pediram esmola para você desde que chegou?

Abaixou o olhar. Começava a entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Já está um caos... – murmurou e logo depois escutou Shikamaru suspirar.

- A questão é que ainda não ficou claro o porquê dessa kunai. Poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas seja como for, os boatos começarão e o vínculo entre Gaara e Naruto, e consequentemente com Konoha, pode não ser suficiente. Acho improvável uma guerra entre nós... Na realidade, a não se que seu irmão cometa uma loucura, é uma situação impossível.

- Fato. – respondeu neutra. Tinha total convicção disso.

- Eu sei, mas o que me preocupa é uma Guerra Civil em Chuva... E talvez assim não haja mais crianças para pedir esmola.

Temari sentiu um incomodo no alto do pulmão. Lembrava-se do corpo das duas crianças friamente assassinadas, o bebê ainda nos braços da irmã, embrulhado em um pano ensanguentado. Não somente o destino daquela família, mas as consequências poderiam ser terríveis.

Sentiu então as mãos de Shikamaru segurar a sua e tomar logo em seguida o _ochoko _fortemente apertado em sua mão. Não tinha percebido que havia expressado corporalmente seus pensamentos. Fitou por um milésimo de segundo a face desalenta de Shikamaru e então bruscamente se levantou.

- Voltarei para Suna dando essas notícias, faça o mesmo com a Hokage. – respondeu firme e autoritária, como sempre. Shikamaru soltou um suspiro. – Provavelmente chegará um corvo esses dias Nara, fique atento.

E seguiu seus passos para fora do quarto. Quando a porta arrastada se fechou, Temari permitiu-se uma expressão mais relaxada. _Shikamaru realmente não ficava bem de Yukata_, repetiu mentalmente umas três vezes. Soltou um resmungo ríspido com a boca, sabia que não deveria estar pensando a respeito, mas o pensamento era sempre inevitável mesmo diante da atual situação que se encontrava. Precisou de três segundos para seguir seus passos até seu quarto, decidiu no caminho que voltaria para Suna na mesma noite.

* * *

**N/A: Ahhh, Kankurou nem apareceu nesse capítulo. E vocês acreditam que existe apenas uma fic, sim, minha gente, apenas UMA, fic Ino e Kankuro em português? Agora mesmo que eu escrevo sobre essa casal haha'**

**E bom... Sempre achei que Shikamaru e Temari tem um climazinha no mangá.Sabe, aquela coisinha calada, mas que nunca é totalmente explicita. Já sobre a Sakura e a situação dela com Uchiha, sinceramente eu não consigo ver maneira mais sensata de tratar um posisvel relacionamento entre eles, me perdoem os fãs. **

**E bom a narrativa pode ser realmente um pouco confusa as vezes, mas é proposital, pois afinal eu estou escrevendo na perspectiva dos personagens. E por isso também não há muito equilíbrio ou mesmo ritmos nas diversas perspectivas. Alguns notarão, por exemplo, que o andamento da Temari é bem mais linear, ou que a Sakura vive em um vai-e-vem de ambientes... Bom... Espero que ninguém se perca haha. Esse capítulo não teve muitos diálogos... Eu realmente tenho me esforçado para não esquecê-los... Mas simplesmente flui. E bom... Está um pouco dramática, eu sei... Mas de qualquer modo, como eu disse é uma serie realista, então ninguém esperava menos, correto? **

**Comentários respondida por PM, muito obrigada.  
**

**Beijos de Granola. **

**Oul K.Z  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recapitulando: **Temari e Shikamaru se reencontram em uma pousada na capital de Oeste de Suna, discutem as possibilidades da kunai deixada no primeiro capítulo. Sakura dorme na casa de Naruto, Hinata revela que ela está distanciada do hospital.

* * *

**Nuvens de Suna**

**Capítulo Terceiro**

* * *

**Sakura, Escritório da Hokage. **

Seguiu rapidamente até o escritório da Hokage, os olhos ainda estava vermelhos pelas lágrimas contidas, mas o rosto agora da mesma cor de seus cabelos, não eram pelo choro. Parecia que seu corpo havia substituído as lágrimas de tristeza por dois punhos apertados, que machucavam a palma da mão devido as unhas mal cuidadas. Sakura, no entanto, diante da porta, se conteve, limpou a face e esperou alguns minutos até a provável coloração passar.

Ela sabia que não era uma raiva concreta, mas estava ali, expressada corporalmente de uma maneira que ela mal conseguia controlar.

"Suas emoções são sua maior fraqueza, Sakura."

Ela sempre soube disso, mas nunca achou que poderia ser tão evidente. Por um segundo cogitou a possibilidade de ir embora, e deixar aquela conversa para depois, tinha a estranha sensação que cometeria um erro, mas quando deu seu primeiro passo para trás escutou a voz de Tsunade pedir para que entrasse.

Quando a porta se abriu, ainda pode ver um ninja da AMBU desaparecer. A expressão de Tsunade ainda estava franzida. Aquilo a inquietou e sua preocupação imediatamente substitui sua raiva.

"Sua instabilidade é sua segunda maior fraqueza, Sakura"

Tsunade sempre dizia, mas isso ela nunca havia notado claramente.

- Tsunade-sama. – ela fez uma reverência, apenas por formalidades. Sua superior, ao contrário do esperado, não disse "Larga de frescura Sakura...", apenas a fitou séria e por um longo momento de silêncio. Sakura abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas foi interrompida.

- Você está dispensada do hospital até que eu digo o contrário. – declarou rispidamente. Sakura contou até três antes de começar a falar e, apesar disso, parecia que as palavras não fluíam.

- Mas... Tsunade-sama, fiz exatamente o que foi solicitado. Não consigo entender.

- Consegue perfeitamente bem. – Tsunade deu uma pausa, franziu o cenho e apoiou o rosto no dorso das mãos. Ela estava séria, pensou Sakura.

- Estamos em falta, é totalmente imprudente que eu saia. – tentou argumentar, mas em resposta, os olhos de Tsunade apenas se tornaram uma linha. Ficaram um momento em silêncio e Sakura sentiu novamente aquele incômodo no alto do pulmão que parecia nunca mais abandoná-la.

- Sakura, você sabe que nossa profissão não é feita de glória, que nossa maior característica não é bondade, mas responsabilidade. Não fomos criadas para conseguir reconhecimento a não ser um obrigada e muitas vezes uma gratidão não proferida.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- Ficar três dias trabalhando direto, sem chakra é sinal de responsabilidade para você, Sakura?

Era totalmente consciente do seu egoísmo e mesmo se sentindo a médica-nin mais patética de toda Konoha, concordou com a cabeça.

A Hokage em resposta apenas suspirou. Sakura se sentiu ainda pior ao ver que Tsunade não se encontrava mais irritada, mas em um misto de decepção e preocupação. Olhou pelo canto dos olhos Shizune com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas e por fim se deu conta que havia algo de muito preocupante acontecendo ali dentro. E ela não estava ajudando.

- Tudo bem Tsunade-sama, reconheço minhas falhas, prometo melhorar e ficar em condições de administrar o hospital novamente. – respondeu firmemente sem fitá-la. – Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la? Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas você não está preocupada assim devido a minha... Irresponsabilidade – aquelas palavras soaram muito duras em sua boca.

- Não esperava menos de você Sakura. – Tsunade virou-se na cadeira fitando o monumento dos Hokages – Pretendia te dá uma semana de férias, pelo menos para organizar sua vida, mas creio que você não faria, mesmo que eu te pedisse.

Ficou em silêncio esperando que ela continuasse.

- Tenho planos para você, prevejo que minha presença será necessária em uma reunião futura com Suna.

- Prevê?

- Ainda não tenho certeza, tudo depende do Conselho de Suna, mas é quase certeza.

- E por que uma reunião? O que está acontecendo?

- Ainda é cedo para chegarmos a uma conclusão... Mas quero você fora de Konoha por um tempo. – ela deu uma pausa e voltou a fitar sua pupila. Sakura percebeu algo de enigmático nos olhos de sua superior, e logo soube que a situação era ainda mais complicada do que imaginava. – Você será minha representante nessa reunião, Shizune ficará a cargo do hospital.

- Representante? Mas... – se sentiu repentinamente receosa e insegura. – Não tenho qualquer preparo para isso e...

- Exatamente. Não há momento melhor para que você adquira esse tipo de experiência. Naruto é explosivo e muito positivo, o enviaria para adquirir um pouco de jogo de cintura política, algo que por sinal só se ganha com o tempo... Mas quero você. – deu uma pausa – e também a quero longe de Konoha... Você precisa disso.

Era verdade. Ficar longe de Konoha poderia distanciar seus pensamentos e talvez acalmar seus anseios. Mas ainda tinha o caráter daquela missão, Sakura nunca tinha realizado missões diplomáticas como aquela, e representar Tsunade-sama em uma reunião...

- Sakura... Quem você acha que será o próximo Hokage? – Tsunade havia perguntado com uma expressão suave. As duas já sabiam a resposta e por isso ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Ele irá precisa da sua ajuda em breve. E há alguém no mundo pelo qual ele possa confiar mais do que você?

Essa era uma verdade, já imaginava que Tsunade tinha planos para isso. Para que ela crescesse não apenas por si mesma, mas para apoiar Naruto em breve e consequentemente toda vila. O incômodo no alto do pulmão continuava lá, mas, independente disso, ela se ajeitou em uma postura ereta e perguntou:

- Quando irei para Suna?

* * *

**Kankurou, Cúpula do Conselho de Suna **

Quando a reunião foi marcada para aquela tarde, Kankurou, assim como seu irmão, já sabia que se tratava apenas de formalidades. Estavam os três - Temari tinha chegado de missão na madrugada de ontem - sentados em uma grande mesa redonda, com os três conselheiros, e mais cinco representantes de cargos diferentes. Yamada, uma senhora de oitenta anos começou:

- Pelo relatório que recebemos na noite passada, acredito que essa reunião tenha começado tarde de mais.

Eram oito horas da manhã e Kankurou levantou uma sobrancelha diante do pedantismo da senhora. Quase soltou um suspirou ao se lembrar de que seu destino era uma das cadeiras que ela ocupava.

- Vamos direto ao ponto. – Gaara a interrompeu, sem qualquer expressão no rosto. A senhora direcionou seus olhos até ele, e seguiram até o terceiro conselheiro, Miura, um ninja no auge dos seus 50 anos, e o mais recente membro do Conselho, que continuou o seu discurso.

- Pelos relatório de Temari-san... – ele iniciou, Kankurou quase soltou uma risadinha ao se perguntar se Miura realmente acreditava que o estavam o enganando. Era óbvio que as informações adquiridas pelo conselho eram de origem de Kahoro, o AMBU enviado com sua irmã. – Há uma ameaça quanto a legitimação do Oeste de Suna com esses ataques repentinos.

- Não há qualquer chance de Konoha ter atacado aquele vilarejo – Gaara mais uma vez o interrompeu, o rosto apoiado no dorso das mãos e seus olhos verdes-água totalmente opacos.

- Gaara-sama, não podemos ser imprudentes ao descartar essa possibilidade... – começou uma das representantes, uma afoita mulher de voz estridente. Gaara em resposta apenas arrastou seus olhos em sua direção, sem mover qualquer outro músculo do corpo, e aquele gesto pareceu ser suficiente para calá-la... Mesmo que essa não fosse a intenção do Kazekage.

- Estamos todos de acordo com Kurumi-san, Kazekage. Talvez a própria Hokage não esteja ciente desses ataques, mas de qualquer modo temos que considerar todas as possibilidades. – houve um momento de silêncio e Miura se permitiu continuar – Não podemos chegar a qualquer conclusão a respeito, não ainda, mas as consequências ainda serão sofridas. O mais preocupante é como os moradores do Oeste de Suna irão enfrentar essa situação, de acordo com relatórios de Temari-san houve hostilidade entre os moradores com os ninjas.

Os representantes concordaram calados, Gaara fez um gesto com a mão para que continuasse.

- Estivemos pensando a respeito, e a pior consequência disso seria uma guerra civil, e o enfraquecimento de Konoha e Suna no ex-país da Chuva, isso pode gerar desconfiança não apenas entre moradores, mas até mesmo entre Suna e Konoha.

- Não há qualquer chance de minha aliança com Konoha ser enfraquecida diante desse acontecimento. – declarou o Kazekage inexpressivelmente e Kankurou quase esboçou um sorriso ao se dá conta das quão pouco verdadeiras aquelas palavras soariam caso eles não o conhecesse. Gaara realmente era péssimo com emoções, O Sabaku soltou um suspiro baixinho chegando a conclusão que não era o momento mais adequado para tirar conclusões a respeito.

- Sim, mas de qualquer modo, haverá rumores entre os moradores, até mesmo entre os ninjas. Não há como controlar os boatos e as conclusões do povo. – desta vez quem se pronunciou foi Kurumi, sua expressão era de extrema preocupação e por um segundo Kankurou se perguntou se aquela situação seria uma encenação. – Temos que legitimar a aliança de maneira que seja reconhecida por todos.

Kankurou e Temari se olharam cúmplices. Sabiam que algo muito delicado estava por vir.

- O que você está sugerindo? – Temari se pronunciou. Diante do silêncio de Gaara, concluíram que a pergunta era pertinente, mesmo ela não fazendo parte do Conselho.

- Um casamento.

Kankurou estreitou os olhos. Há anos que casamentos não eram usados para legitimar acordos entre as vilas. Talvez entre os países, mas não entre as cidades ninjas.

- Não vejo como isso poderia ajudar com a situação.

- Kazekage-sama. – começou Miura, seus olhos fixos e firmes sobre o líder de Suna. – Um casamento é a maior representação de aliança entre os civis. A intenção é legitimar a aliança diante dos moradores de ambos os países e principalmente no Oeste de Suna, enviar um representante para lá seria também o segundo passo.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Temari e Kankurou se fitaram novamente. Ambos sabiam que aquela proposta do Conselho era totalmente sensata a principio, a grande questão era a verdadeira intenção. Não confiavam em Yamada com suas ideias atrasadas, e a entrada repentina de Miura após o desaparecimento de Baki sempre foi um incômodo calado entre os irmãos.

- Prossiga. – Gaara pediu. Temari abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Kankurou lançou um pesado olhar e ela se calou. Ela era sempre a mais preocupada entre os três, além de ser a mais exigente e cautelosa, em momentos como esse chegava até mesmo a duvidar da capacidade do irmão mais novo.

- Planejamos um casamento entre o Vento e Fogo. Entre os ninjas poderá ser aceito como mera formalidade, no entanto, o povo civil reconhecerá como uma aliança ainda mais legitima e qualquer boato será facilmente abafado.

- E quem serão os noivos? – Kankurou perguntou. Tinhas os braços cruzados, deixando claro que não somente ele, mas os Irmãos Areia estavam muito desconfiados daquela posição. Ele era totalmente consciente que não era o único com alguma capacidade de leitura corporal, e que o aviso calado tinha sido enviado. Em resposta ele viu o olhar de Kurumi rebaixar e Darui piscar algumas vezes incerto antes de responder.

- Pensamos em uma filha do Lorde Feudal, acredito que ele será a favor. – Gaara se manteve calado e ele continuou – Quanto a Konoha isso seria escolha da Hokage, não há nada que podemos fazer a respeito.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Irei pensar a respeito.

- Kazekage-sama... – Yamada começou, mas foi interrompida:

- Irei pensar a respeito. – Gaara concluiu ainda inexpressivo. Pediu que a reunião fosse encerrada e afirmou em seguida que enviaria uma resposta ainda no final do dia. Enquanto a mesa se desmanchava, Kankurou viu o irmão seguir até o seu escritório e Temari andar ao seu lado. Há alguns anos Gaara seria facilmente manipulado pelo Conselho apenas aceitando a sugestão de Baki, mas fosse pela ausência de seu sensei, fosse qualquer outra razão, ele estava mais independente, e aquele comportamento poderia ser motivo de desafeto.

Kankurou suspirou e seguiu em encontro ao seu irmão, pelo jeito teria uma longa tarde discutindo a respeito.

* * *

**Shikamaru, Konoha**

Fazia um sol de 30 graus quando o time de Shikamaru chegou até Konoha para entregar o relatório a Tsunade Hokage. No entanto, ela não se encontrava em seu escritório e saíram de lá deixando os documentos sobre sua mesa na presença de Shizune. Shikamaru não queria olhar, mas sentiu que havia algo de proposital naquela pasta de arquivo aberta sobre a mesa da Quinta. Tratava-se de um segundo relatório sobre a mesma missão que Shikamaru havia realizado, o peculiar era sua data de um dia anterior de sua ida a Chuva, e feita por especialistas no assunto. Ele não quis, mas estreitou os olhos e Shizune percebeu.

Já na saída Ino se despediu declarando estar louca por um banho. Saiu deixando os dois parceiros.

- Vou indo Shikamaru, Nobari me espera – informou Chouji logo depois e com um sorriso no rosto. O Nara enfiou as mãos no bolso e soltou um resmungo ao chegar a conclusão de que a paixão mudava as pessoas. Algumas vezes de uma maneira até desnecessária.

Lembrou-se de quando mais novo, antes da captura de Gaara pela Akatsuki, ele havia acordado uma hora mais cedo para poder acompanhar a representante de Suna até os portões. Dizia ser por formalidade, ordens implícitas da Hokage, o que ambos declaravam bastante desnecessário e inconveniente, mas somente ele sabia suas verdadeiras razões. Talvez Temari também suspeitasse, mas se de fato o fazia ela nunca demonstrou nada...

-Shikamaru-nii-chan!

Escutou uma voz infantil e estridente bem atrás de si, e logo depois sentiu suas pernas sendo agarradas.

- Asuma... – disse com a voz arrastada, antes de se deparar com dois grandes olhos vermelhos o encarando. A minúscula criatura também sorria. Um dente de leite a menos em sua boca. – Sua peste.

Asuma, no entanto, só alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Shikamaru. – escutou Kurenai lhe chamar calmamente. A bonita mulher estava alguns passos de distância com uma expressão suave na face. Shikamaru não saberia dizer se era pela sua personalidade sempre sensata, e muito menos como conseguia mantê-la aio criar Asuma sozinha.

- Shikamaru-nii-chan. – Asuma exigiu novamente sua atenção. – Oka-san me falou que hoje você está convidado para almoçar com a gente.

O Nara não disse nada, apenas arrastou seus olhos até Kurenai que se manteve em silêncio. Não que não fosse frequentemente convidado para almoçar ou jantar na casa dos Yuuhi, mas sentiu algo de muito peculiar naquele convite.

Com exceção de Tsunade ninguém sabia que ele retornaria de missão dois dias antes. Descobriria isso mais tarde.

Em resposta ao pedido indireto de Asuma, Shikamaru agarrou as compras que Kurenai carregava. Olhou para a minúscula criança e com uma expressão de falsa indignação lhe entregou duas sacolas. As mais leves, mas duas sacolas.

- Deixando sua oka-san levar as compras sozinhas? Tsc – soltou um resmungo, encarando a criança com os olhos estreitos. - Seu otou-san nunca permitiria isso.

A criança arregalou os olhos como sempre acontecia quando seu falecido pai era citado. Por um segundo Shikamaru duvidou do que ele faria, mas logo depois ele só viu o sorriso sem um dente de leite surgir largamente e com uma determinação absurda – características que ele não sabia de onde o pequeno Asuma havia herdado – pegou as sacolas e seguiu apressado a sua frente.

- O ensinando a ser um cavalheiro, Shikamaru? – Kurenai perguntou.

- Eu não fico muito tempo por perto. – deu uma pausa suspirando. – Gostaria, mas as missões não deixam, talvez por isso eu sempre tente ensinar alguma coisa...

- Você será um ótimo pai.

Shikamaru duvidava disso. Queria poder fazer mais por Asuma, como o seu sensei havia lhe pedido, mas se sentia às vezes incapaz. Imaturo, ocupado, um preguiçoso sem limite.

Kurenai e Asuma moravam em um apartamento em uma boa área residencial de Konoha. Shikamaru, particularmente, gostava muito de lá. Era ameno, com cheiro de flores, e aconchegante. Normalmente Hinata, Kiba e Shino sempre surgiam. E não era novidade para ninguém que o pequeno Asuma nutria um _excesso_ de carinho pela Hyuuga, sempre a abraçando e se aproveitando dos seus bons dotes frontais, para o inferno de Naruto.

"Esse moleque é um pervertido... Você vê como ele encara os peitos da Hinata?"

"Larga de ser infantil Naruto, Asuma só sabe apreciar o que é bom!"

Kiba e Naruto discutiram sobre isso uma vez. E Shikamaru tinha que concordar com o Inuzuka, provavelmente Asuma quando crescesse se transformasse em um playboy, ou algo próximo disso. Se perguntou se seu sensei foi assim na adolescência.

- Asuma já dormiu? – escutou a voz de Kurenai chamá-lo para realidade. Já haviam feito o almoço, comido e agora ele e Kurenai estavam na cozinha, ele sentado na pequena mesa e ela lavando as louças.

- Sim, está tirando um cochilo no sofá. Parece comigo. – disse enquanto bocejava. Kurenai riu, uma risada baixa e rouca. Shikamaru se permitiu fitá-la por um momento. Era bonita, discreta, as vezes dizia-se até que solitária. Ainda era apaixonada por Asuma, tinha certeza disso só em vê-la com sua expressão sisuda e gentil. Tinha chegado a um ponto que nem no cigarro tocava mais diante de Kurenai, pois sabia que o cheiro lhe era demasiado nostálgico. Agora mesmo se continha para não acender um.

Soltou um resmungo pela boca, reclamando de si mesmo por estar tirando aquelas conclusões. Talvez estivesse melancólico demais, como se a Chuva tivesse roubado qualquer bom humor.

- Shikamaru.

Kurenai o chamou. Ainda lavava louça, ainda usava o mesmo tom de voz, mas aquele era o momento em que ambos esperavam. Onde ela explicaria o porquê daquele almoço.

- O que Tsunade conversou com você? – foi direto ao ponto e ela suspirou. Enxugou as mãos com a toalha e virou-se em sua direção apoiando o corpo na pia.

- Eu sabia que seria impossível enganá-lo.

Shikamaru não ficou lisonjeado com a observação.

- Você sabia que não tinha ido ao Oeste de Suna para um relatório, certo? – ela perguntou.

- Sim.

- Como eu imaginei. Seria tolo demais esperar menos de vocês. Você consegue imaginar por quê?

- Passei a missão inteira me perguntando, mas achei que seria presunção demais da minha parte achar que eu era alguma peça importante.

- Pois você é a peça principal. Ou pelo menos uma das peças principais.

Shikamaru levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Ainda sentia sono e vontade de fumar, mas não tinha pressa.

- Há algumas tensões entre Konoha e Suna por causa desse ataque. – ela sentou-se na cadeira, ao seu lado. A cozinha era um pouco escura, mas ele conseguia ver a expressão de Kurenai. Não entendia como ou porque, mas ela estava a par de toda aquela situação. – Chegou hoje pela manhã um corvo de Suna...

Lembrou-se de Temari. Tinha todo o sentindo do mundo, a Sabaku retornou a Suna no mesmo dia em que ele chegou ao Oeste de Suna , contando os dias, ela já havia chegado por lá a três noites e o corvo enviado, provavelmente um dia depois de sua chegada. Estava tão cansado que não havia se lembrado do quão rápida as informações de Suna chegariam até Konoha. Conteve um suspiro ao se dá conta que não conseguiria nenhum descanso pelo visto.

- O Conselho de Suna e os representantes do Lorde Feudal do Vento sugeriram um casamento entre alguém de Konoha e uma das filhas do Lorde Feudal.

- Isso foi decisão do Kazekage?

- Pelo visto o pergaminho foi enviado por ele mesmo. Escrito por ele.

Shikamaru levantou uma sobrancelha. Há muito tempo que um casamento era usado para pactuar uma aliança e obviamente não era ideia do Kazekage.

- Isso é estranho. O que minha ida até Oeste de Suna tem a ver com isso?

- A aliança é exatamente para reprimir os boatos sobre uma suposta invasão de Konoha...

- Isso eu já imaginava. Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Kurenai pareceu praguejar por um segundo. E o Nara estreitou os olhos com aquela reação.

- O Kazekage solicitou que o enviado fosse um Ninja... Um Ninja de Konoha.

Shikamaru era um ninja experiente. Já havia presenciado muitas situações, algum delas que tinha feito questão de se esquecer. Também já havia passado da idade onde mostrava suas emoções fisicamente diante do inimigo, apenas fingia, ou demonstrava o que era necessário. Era também um membro do Conselho de Estratégias de Konoha, pelo menos por algum tempo, e ainda existia boato de ser o ninja mais inteligente de sua vila. Shikamaru Nara, solteiro, ninja jounnin, aquele que foi convidado pelo próprio Lorde Feudal para ser um de seus guardiões... E futura peça de um jogo político para unir Konoha e Suna.

- Impossível. – declarou por fim e dessa vez não conteve em pegar um cigarro de sua carteira. – Não posso ser o escolhido para isso.

- Tsunade-sama sabia de sua relutância e já imaginava que existiria uma situação próxima como essa.

- Ou seja, ela me enviou até Oeste de Suna para eu saber como é lá. Ela sabe que eu sou um maldito bebê-chorão.

Shikamaru viu as pupilas de Kurenai se dilatarem e foi quando se deu conta que ele havia se alterado. E não sabia dizer exatamente porque.

- E ela te pediu para me contar tudo isso porque sabia que eu não deixaria Konoha por causa de Asuma.

Kurenai concordou com a cabeça. Agora estava tudo muito claro quanto aquele convite. Shikamaru até se sentiria ingênuo se a situação não fosse absurdamente surreal. Imagine. Ele, noivo de uma das filhas do Lorde Feudal? O que aquela Hokage tinha na cabeça, já não bastasse ter divido o antigo País da Chuva em dois, agora ela queria que ele fosse uma das peças daquele jogo já perdido?

Lembrou-se dos seus dias lá. A terra úmida, os moradores, as crianças. Quão melancólico um vilarejo podia ser como aquele? Estava quase em ruína, um caos.

- O Rei... Você sabe quem é o Rei. – Kurenai interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Não me diga que tudo isso é para salvar o Rei. Você sabe que é só para impedir uma Guerra Civil, para Suna e Konoha não perder a Chuva. – disse ríspido e quando viu a expressão de Kurenai, suas finas sobrancelhas franzidas, ele se arrependeu do tom de voz que tinha usado. – Desculpa... Acabei de voltar de missão, estou um caco.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, suspirando, estava tão exausto para ter essa conversa.

- Shikamaru. – novamente aquele tom, aquele tom que no momento só queria ignorar. – Por que você acha que o Kazekage pediu por um ninja de Konoha... E por que exatamente você?

O Nara se permitiu ficar em silêncio por um momento. Suas mãos ainda sobre os olhos, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa. Quase deixou escapar um suspiro ao se dá conta que seu cansaço o havia impedido de pensar.

- Não será um casamento. – disse por fim, como se uma luz tivesse surgido no alto de sua cabeça. Kurenai tentou um sorriso mais não demonstrou nada além de uma expressão sisuda.

- Sim, um casamento de mentira. Sem qualquer função, além das formalidades, até que a situação se torne estável.

- Uma missão que pode demorar anos para terminar. – concluiu por fim. Já não tinha mais as mãos sobre a face.

- Sim... Talvez você tenha que abandonar a vila por um tempo.

- Não poderei ver Asuma.

- Sim... Mas é pelo Rei, Shikamaru. Pelo rei.

"_As crianças que ainda não nasceram, que crescerão para ser a próxima geração de Ninjas de Konoha." _

* * *

**N/A: Nossa, esse capítulo ficou grande. Isso por que eu achei que daria para encaixar as conclusões que os Irmãos Areias chegaram... Mas bom, acho que todo mundo já entendeu o que aconteceu, certo? **

**Ah, alguem conhece alguma besta caridosa e disponivel para me apresentar. Eu tenho um azar imenso com betas e sempre deixar algum errinho ali ou aculá.  
**

**Mudando de assunto, eu admito que Shikamaru estressado desse jeito é estranho... Mas não queria escrever sobre personagens sempre tão equilibrados, mesmo por que o Nara sempre demonstrou ser um legítimo bebê chorão, mesmo dizendo o contrário. Ah, já ia me esquecendo, mas o último trecho escrito em itálico foi retirado do mangá no capítulo em que Shikamaru segue para visitar o túmulo de Asuma, logo após matar Hidan e Kakuzu. Ahh, falando em Asuma, digam senão foi irresitivel imaginar um Asuma mirim perva agarrando-se aos peitos da Hinata? haha'  
**

**Obrigada aos comentários. **

**Beijos de Oliva **

**Oul K.Z **


	4. Chapter 4

**N\A: Nuvens de Suna totalmente reescrita. Totalmente **_**mesmo**_**. Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**Nuvens de Suna**

**Capítulo Quarto**

* * *

**Shikamaru, Ouro da Areia, vilarejo ao norte de Suna**

Ele nunca entenderia mulheres, especialmente mulheres problemáticas como sua mãe. Não que eu algum momento achou que fosse possível, ou mesmo que situação fosse reversível. Mas naquele dia, em especial, Yoshino lhe pareceu a criatura feminina mais incompreensível do mundo.

Chegou à casa dos pais as sete da noite, e antes mesmo de retirar seus calçados ninjas, Shikamaru escutou os passos de sua mãe. Ergueu-se lentamente e cansado, e então Yoshino estava diante de si, com os olhos vermelhos e sérios, para logo depois correr em sua direção e abraçá-lo. Então ela já sabia. E não estava feliz, mas poxa... Ele iria se casar. Não era isso que ela queria?

Seu pai não deu seus parabéns, apenas pediu que fossem jogar shouji depois do jantar. Não conversaram nada demais, alem de alguns conselhos, sobre a gravidade da missão, sobre o tempo que levaria, sobre Asuma e Kurenai, e também sobre sua atual vida amorosa. Eles nunca tinham conversado sobre isso, eram filho e pai, mas não conversavam sobre assuntos como aqueles. Shikamaru sempre se sentia desconfortável.

Já havia namorado duas vezes. Já havia transado. Já havia se apaixonado também. Tudo isso Shikaku já sabia e talvez por isso ele perguntou:

- Está tudo bem para você?

- É só um casamento de fachada. Talvez não dure, talvez eu nem precise fazer nada.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- O que eu posso fazer? Eu tenho que fazer.

Shikamaru respondeu logo depois de roubar o seu cavalo e declarar um "xeque".

Agora pensando sobre isso ele se perguntou se realmente estava tudo bem. Suspirou. O sol de Suna sempre o fazia pensar menos. Já fazia dois dias desde que ele, Kakashi, Sakura e Konohamaru haviam partido para Suna para realizar as primeiras formalidades do casamento. Não haviam chegado a cidade ninja, mas repousavam em um vilarejo nas redondezas em um discreto hotel com camas de barro e colchões desconfortáveis.

Nesse momento estava sentado em uma cadeira no extremo de seu quarto dividido com seus companheiros de equipe. Relia um pergaminho escrito por Tsunade onde declarava suas funções a sua melhor pupila, Haruno Sakura, sua atual representante.

Levantou os olhos para fitar a ruiva ajeitando suas coisas. Não esperava menos da Haruno, mas não imaginava que exatamente ela faria o trabalho representativo. Imaginava Shizune e nos seus devaneios aleatórios até em Naruto. Voltou os olhos ao pergaminho e pode ver suas letras levemente sujas de areia.

Areia. Lembrava um pouco Temari. Suna inteira na realidade lembrava a ninja da areia. Perguntou-se como ela havia reagido ao saber que ele tinha sido o _escolhido_. Teria soltado um sorriso desdenhoso? Talvez algum comentário maldoso com Kankurou. Deixou escapar um "tsc"; Temari há muito tempo tinha perdido aquela personalidade confiante e egocêntrica, mas em suas lembranças, vê-la ainda de pernas cruzadas em suas roupas ninjas apertadas e o chamando de bebê-chorão, lhe parecia mais real do que a loira de agora.

Soltou um resmungo se levantando e bagunçando os cabelos. Agora teria que parar de ter, vezes ou outra, essas lembranças da Sabaku. Não que pensasse nela com frequência, não da mesma maneira em sua adolescência, mas quando se estava partindo para seu próprio noivado era normal pensar em todas suas _possibilidades_. Em todas suas paixões antigas. Em todas as garotas, poucas, mas algumas, em que levou para cama.

Deveria estar pensando em Tenten, então. Mas Mitsashi era apenas uma lembrança gentil que raramente surgia.

-Shikamaru?

Era a voz da Haruno. Seus olhos verdes pediam sua atenção.

- Sim.

- Escutei na portaria boatos de uma tempestade de vento, hoje pela noite que pode durar toda a madrugada. Acho que não poderemos partir antes de disso.

Droga. Atrasariam meio dia para chegar em Suna. Sabia que as madrugadas no deserto eram perigosas, mas estava torcendo que pelo menos aquela noite a areia teria piedade.

- Enviarei um corvo avisando do nosso atraso. – falou e a Haruno concordou com um sorriso educado. Shikamaru não pode deixar de perceber que estava abatida, meio distante, mas extremamente focada em suas funções.

- Tomarei um banho nas termas. – disse simplória e Shikamaru pode vê-la pegar um livro e levá-lo consigo. Havia notado que a Haruno o estava lendo compulsivamente desde que tinha algum tempo entre os descansos. Era algo relacionado a cultura do país do vento, seus hábitos, sua culinária, seus festivais. Nada que ele já não soubesse, ou já não tivesse lido em algum livro ou ouvido da boca da própria Sabaku. Que sempre dizia não ser tão diferente assim de Konoha...

"- Talvez gostemos mais de chá do que vocês. Por que eu não sei como vocês bebem esse chá verde."

Torceu para que sua noiva não fosse uma fissurada por chá como Temari era, nem tão temperamental e problemática.

Tsc. Novamente ela.

* * *

**Kankurou, Caravana da Terceira Filha do Lorde Feudal de Suna **

Estreitou os olhos e os protegeu com uma das mãos. Pela posição do sol, eles não conseguiriam chegar até Suna antes da Tempestade de Vento. Maldita sorte. Deixou até escapar um _droga_ baixinho pela boca e o chunnin ao seu lado o fitou confuso.

- Disse alguma coisa Kankurou-san?

Aquelas malditas formalidades.

- Nada. Me passe o mapa.

Estava no meio do deserto, o sol mais cruel do que nunca, e ainda tinha dez ninjas e quinze serviçais da princesa ao seu cuidado. Todos com mentalidade de gennins. Com exceção da princesa que se fosse mais inteligente que um estudante da academia seria uma agradável surpresa.

"- Qual o seu posto, Ninja de Suna? – ela perguntou, sua voz melodiosa e arrogante quase provocou um sorriso desdenhoso na face de Kankurou. Tinham sido apresentados há três dias diante de alguns membros da nobreza. Apesar da seriedade e importância do "evento" Kankurou não pode deixar de perceber em uma jovem ao lado da princesa, uma bonita garota que não parava de fitá-lo.

- Sou um jounnin, Hana-sama.

- Um Jounnin? Por que o próprio Kazekage não veio me buscar? E se algo acontecer no caminho? – virou o rosto fazendo um biquinho infantil – Não quero ir, não irei me casar...

Ainda curvado diante da realeza Kankurou conteve um suspiro pela boca. Aquela discussão demorou 30 minutos para ser resolvida, até que ela cedeu na condição de que quinze de seus serviçais a acompanhasse; o combinado, a princípio, seriam apenas sete. Tinha soltados muitos suspiros e girado muito os olhos naquele dia.

Partiram na manhã seguinte. Ela escondida em sua liteirana companhia de mais duas senhoritas. Os outros seguiam em seus encalços em passos lerdos, convertendo uma viagem de dois dias para cinco.

O sol, os seus protegidos, a maldita princesa. E para completar aquela tempestade de vento.

- Aqui Kankurou-san.

Suas reclamações mentais cessaram quando o chunnin lhe ergueu o mapa. Kankurou deu uma rápida olhada notando que provavelmente alcançariam as montanhas lestes e conseguiriam abrigo por lá até que a tempestade passasse. Isso se a caravana andasse mais rápido.

Colocou o mapa entre suas vestes ninjas e seguiu até a liteira da princesa. A caravana não parou e diante do cansaço todos pareciam alheios a sua aproximação. Se ele quisesse matar a princesa ali mesmo seria terrivelmente fácil.

Não era hora de pensar nisso, Kankurou concluiu sentindo sua pintura quase derreter. Talvez aquele sol tivesse te dando ideias ridículas. Isso por que ele era um ninja de Suna acostumado com o calor digno do próprio inferno.

O Inferno, no entanto, parecia mais fácil de lidar do que com a situação que teria que lidar agora. Convencer a princesa a andar mais rápido, lhe narrar os perigos do deserto, já que essa parecia mais alienada do que um pobre ignorante das terras do sudeste. Colocou-se então ao lado da cocheira, e abriu a boca para chamá-la, mas a fechou quando sentiu um cheiro peculiar de menta.

Menta não era um cheiro típico das terras quentes e secas de Suna.

Seus olhos analisaram por um milésimo de segundo a área em um raio de quatro metros quadrados. Rapidamente localizou na rota da caravana um frasco pequeno deixado para trás. Com uma linha de chakra o pegou e então, antes que alguém notasse, estava em sua mão.

Um fraco com essência de menta. Algo provavelmente caro, que nenhum daqueles serviçais teria senão roubado, mas de qualquer forma, dificilmente largado ou perdido na rota que seguiam.

Estreitou os olhos por um instante, no outro estava chamando:

- Hana-sama? Por favor, peço que me atenda.

- Diga. – escutou sua voz abafada, o tom de arrogância sempre presente.

- Preciso que seja... – achou ridículo aquilo e quase girou os olhos – Que seja pessoalmente.

Hana demorou, mas logo se revelou com uma expressão séria. Os seus cabelos marrons claros e elegantemente presos em coques ornamentados, o rosto impecavelmente maquiado apesar daquele maldito calor, mas o mais interessante foi que, no exato momento que sua pequena _janela_ foi aberta, o cheiro de menta tornou-se discretamente nítido para o Sabaku.

- Preciso que acelere os passos, haverá uma tempestade de vento essa noite. – disse, tentando soar gentil. Ela curvou as sobrancelhas e crispou os lábios avermelhados de batom. No outro lado da liteira pode ver, calada, uma de suas serviçais particulares, provavelmente uma daquelas que fazia sua maquiagem, ordenava seus penteados e sustentava conversas fúteis. Mas não importava, pois era a mesma jovem mulher que o encarava vezes ou outras em seus momentos de descanso. Bonita, de poucos seios, mas de largos quadris, tinha que ressaltar.

- Tudo bem, avise-os. – respondeu por fim fechando a pequena janela. Kankurou suspirou, seguiu seus passos indo mais a frente, o fraco de menta ainda apertado em sua mão. Esqueceu-se da bela jovem serviçal, pois seus pensamentos estavam na certeza de que aquela essência de menta era da filha do Lorde Feudal. E suspeitava que tinha sido largada ali com algum propósito.

* * *

**Sakura, Ouro da Areia, vilarejo ao norte de Suna **

Sentia as mãos grandes e firmes em seu rosto enquanto era beijada. Um beijo desesperado, desajeitado, aguardado... Rapidamente os lábios foram separados e pode fitar ainda atônica os olhos negros, opacos e sem vida. Aqueles mesmo olhos que foi apaixonada quase sua vida inteira, bem próxima de si, centímetro por centímetro matados quando ele mais uma vez a beijou, que, sem se dá o direito de entender, o correspondeu.

Entendia por que aceitava aquele beijo a tanto tempo desejado, percebia que ainda existia uma parcela daquele amor de infância ainda firme e presente dentro de si. Mas não achava os seus motivos, por que parecia tão morto naquela ação jamais esperada depois da maturidade, que era como um sonho surreal, desprovido de cores e sensações . E mesmo diante disso, ansiosa o beijou de novo e se permitiu ser tocada e levada para o interior de seu quarto.

Não soube como, mas na cena seguinte ela já estava sendo penetrada, sua respiração arfando e aquele prazer indescritível invadindo seu interior e explodindo em espasmos. Era bom... Era tão bom senti-lo... E logo depois daquela conclusão surgiu a claridade, cujo já sabia estar ali há algum tempo, mesmo que há poucos segundos atrás estivesse escuro como em uma madrugada sem lua.

Suas costas nuas e musculosas, já vestido em um calça e de cabeça baixa.

"_Preciso de uma mulher para reerguer meu Clã. Quero que seja você."_

Aquelas palavras soaram por todo o quarto e ele nem ao menos tinha se virado para fitar sua face.

Sakura não acordou chorando, mas o incômodo ainda estava lá e foi o primeiro detalhe que notou. Aquela história já tinha datado um mês na noite anterior e mesmo assim ela ainda possuía aqueles sonhos. Levantou-se esfregando o rosto, os olhos verdes ainda se acostumando com a claridade.

Levantou-se e notou que Shikamaru já havia levantado, mas Konohamaru e Kakashi dormiam nas camas ao lado. Estavam cansados, e o Nara já prevendo um atraso de meio dia, declarou que duas horas a mais de sono não seria nada diante do recado enviado na noite anterior.

Sakura suspeitava que na realidade Shikamaru não estivesse nem um pouco animado em chegar a Suna. Ela não podia dizer nada, o assunto casamento também estava banido em sua cabeça, por mais que ele insistisse em persegui-la.

Não entendia por que tinha ficado tão afetada com a frieza do Uchiha ao pedi-la em casamento. Nunca esperava nada dele... Talvez esperasse que ele não fosse tão egoísta e torcesse por sua verdadeira felicidade. Que não a escravizasse em um casamento em que nunca seria amada...

Tinha sido forte em dizer não, ainda mais com um sorriso no rosto. Disse para si mesma que não poderia nunca ter sido diferente, pois o amor próprio lhe era mais vital que ser uma Uchiha... E isso, com toda certeza, era uma verdade. Mas não tinha sido forte suficiente para não se magoar ou seguir em diante sem sentir aquele maldito incômodo no alto do pulmão...

Suspirou com a toalha em mãos. Aproveitaria aquelas duas horas livres para um banho e para colocar em prática o livro que estava lendo desde que sua missão foi anunciada. Queria conhecer Suna e o seu povo. Sabia que aquele pequeno vilarejo era chamado de Areia de Ouro em homenagem ao quarto Kazekage e também porque ficava próxima da maior mina de extração de Ouro das Terras Nortenhas de Suna.

E não somente isso, era um vilarejo cheio de cores, com restaurantes típicos, lojas de essências e incensos, e tecidos da melhor qualidade– palavras da própria atendente do hotel. Compraria quem sabe alguma vestimenta típica de lá e levaria outra para Ino e Hinata.

Sentiu-se um pouco melhor quando começou a cumprir o que estava planejando. Antes de ir para a loja de tecidos, seguiria até um restaurante pequeno para comprar dangos e chá. Tinha planejado chamar os rapazes, mas desistiu achando que estaria melhor sozinha... Também não queria Kakashi a seguindo com o olhar esperando que ela conversasse com ele sobre Sasuke. Queria esquecer um pouco Konoha, o Uchiha, e sua vida ninja, mesmo que por um segundo apenas.

- Está sozinha senhorita? Entre por favor, lhe serviremos o mais logo possível. – escutou um jovem rapaz, que sorria e orientava-lhe em direção uma das mesas da lateral.

Sentiu-se um pouco surpresa, pois sabia que os moradores de Suna não eram exatamente simpáticos.

- O que a senhorita deseja?

- Dangos e um chá verde, por favor. – pediu e o atendente a olhou com um largo sorriso.

- És de Konoha, correto?

- Como sabe, está tão evidente assim?

- Ah percebi pelo seu tom de pele.

Sakura estranhou, sabia que as mulheres Suna não eram morenas, devido o excesso de proteção que tinham com o sol, apesar de não serem brancas e possuírem um tom levemente dourado e trigueiro, mas Konoha não tinha muita distinção nesse sentido.

- Desculpa, podia me explicar? – estava realmente curiosa e aquilo pareceu animar o atendente.

- Veja essas sardas em sua face, mulher nenhuma em Suna tem isso, e pelo seu tom de pele, branca mais ainda queimada pelo sol indica que você é uma daqueles moradores de Konoha que ficam exibindo o corpo por ai.

Ele sorria ingenuamente e parecia não perceber que suas palavras podiam ser facilmente encaradas como uma ofensa. Sakura em resposta sorriu amarelo. Lembrou-se de Ino com suas vestimentas, Tsunade com seu decote, mas também de Tenten e Hinata em suas roupas discretas. Então era esse o estereótipo que as mulheres de Konoha tinham por ai. E assim como qualquer estereótipo era cheio de exceções.

- Entendo, você é muito observador. – disse lhe sorrindo, ele agradeceu ingênuo e voltou para o interior da loja.

Sakura tomou seu café da manhã apreciando o barulho da cidade. Ainda era muito cedo, mas Ouro da Areia era uma cidade de comerciantes e as manhãs começavam sempre mais cedo. E ela até gostava de tudo aquilo, do barulho, do calor, das pessoas diferentes de Konoha.

Agradeceu mentalmente a Tsunade por ter lhe concedido àquelas férias indiretas. Naruto provavelmente ficaria feliz se estivesse ali, Sasuke provavelmente não diria nada e trataria tudo com total indiferença...

Tomou consciência novamente do incômodo no alto do pulmão. Tomou em um gole só o resto de seu chá como se com aquele movimento o recém-pensamento pudesse ser apagado.

- Sua conta senhorita.

Sentiu-se salva quando o atendente simpático veio-lhe com um sorriso e um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho em mãos. Não pode controlar os olhos arregalados quando viu o valor.

- 600 ienes?

- Sim, 695 ienes na verdade. – ele respondeu ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu só pedi um chá verde e dangos. – preferiu conferir, mas o atendente concordou com a cabeça indicando que não havia erro.

- Fale logo com ela, diga que o Kazekage tem desviado alimentos da cidade e ouro das principais minas. Diga, o que há de errado?

Quem comentou foi outra atendente do restaurante, uma senhora baixinha e gorda, de expressão dura e sofrida. Falava irritada, levantando a mão indignada. Fitou a Haruno por alguns segundos com um olhar severo e continuou.

- O que foi querida? Não sabe que precisamos de dinheiro para manter esse lugar? Daqui a pouco não teremos nem chá para servir se assim continuar...

Sakura não disse nada, só fitou constrangida os dois e pagou a conta agradecendo na despedida. Antes de partir o primeiro atendente pediu:

- Peço desculpas por isso, mas tem sido muito complicado por aqui. Faltam insumos até para fazer dangos e chás, e às vezes não temos refeições completas nem mesmo para nós mesmo.

Não pode deixar de se surpreender com aquela informação e julgando pela expressão do jovem rapaz era fácil perceber se tratar da verdade.

- Ela comentou algo sobre Kazekage?

- Os boatos são de que Kazekage Gaara tem desviado comida e ouro das cidades dessa área. Ninguém sabe explicar por que, mas o importante é que não temos mais alimentos suficientes, até o final do mês...

O rapaz não precisou terminar para Sakura entender as consequências. O fato era que Sakura não entendia como Kazekage chegaria aquele ponto e quais eram as razões daqueles desvio, mas não era de sua função se meter nos assuntos políticos e econômicos de Suna.

"Lembre-se que você está sendo enviada para tratar dessa aliança, nada mais, nada menos do que isso, do jeito que os Conselho de Suna é, temo que sejam mais mesquinhos do que o nosso..."

As palavras de Tsunade serviram de apoio para Sakura não perguntar mais a respeito. Despediu-se gentilmente do rapaz e seguiu seus passos entre as ruelas da cidade, determinada a escolher um quimono da região para esquecer os problemas. No entanto, mesmo quando comprou um quimono verde-água, florido e detalhado em prata, ela ainda tinha os pensamentos desviado para a situação do vilarejo.

Por mais que suas lembranças de Kazekage se resumissem em um ruivo calado, inexpressível e determinado, a Haruno tinha a intuição de que havia algo de muito estranho naqueles boatos... Gaara Kazekage poderia ser um ninja forte e insistente, ainda se lembrava de sua obstinação pelo território da Chuva, recorrendo de todas as maneiras para conseguir a implementação do Oeste de Suna. Sem medir esforço, o Sabaku foi capaz de reduzir diversos aspectos físicos e morais da cidade, destituindo antigos líderes e convertendo os ninjas mais fiéis em uma irmandade independente e totalmente sem apoio. Mas de qualquer modo, ele não poderia estar sendo negligente ao ponto de deixar uma das cidades mais ricas de Suna naquele estado.

"Eu conheço seu caráter Sakura, na primeira divergência, na primeira situação que você não concorde, ou mesmo suspeitar de qualquer coisa..."

A Haruno suspirou quando recebeu suas compras. Pelo jeito Tsunade a conhecia melhor de que ninguém. Talvez quando chegasse a Suna, muito discretamente tocaria naquele assunto com o Kazekage inexpressível da Areia.

* * *

**Por favor, por favor, não me matem haha' Eu sei, Tenten?Por que diabos Tenten? Pois bem, não há qualquer sentido, mas pensando bem sobre o assunto, eles se conhecem, são ninjas, e por que não? Depois de alguns encontros casuais vai que rola. Caso queiram saber, eles tinham 21 anos e estavam levemente embriagados. E bom... Eu tenho planos para isso. Já cansei da Ino que só vê Shikamaru como um irmão sendo o motivo de ciúmes da Sabaku... E por que não sua primeira rival no chunnin shiken? **

**Gaara desviando verba tsc tsc tsc. Muito mal isso heim Kazekage. Tadinho, essa história está muito estranha e logo, logo saberemos por que. Kankurou charmoso, lindão e um galhinha de primeiro, adoro ele assim e espero que vocês também. **

**Então queridos e queridas, caso você esteja gostando de Nuvens de Suna, não deixem de comentar, sim? Não deixarei de escrever devido aos poucos comentários, mas é rápido, indolor e faz bem a minha pobre alma escritora hauha' **

**Quanto ao dinheiro eu irei usar o iene mesmo sem a conversão para o real. Esse valor convertido daria 18 reais, no entanto, lembre-se do ****paridade do poder de compra, o que na realidade não terá muita importância no decorrer da história. **

**Beijos de Graviola e até a próxima**

**Oul K.Z**


End file.
